


Accident Prone

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Or mention of it at least, Panic Attacks, character injury, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Waking up in a hospital can be disorienting, especially for someone who has been through as much mental trauma as Wash.The difference is that he has friends, now. Good ones, who know how to calm him down when his brain decides he should try to leap out of bed and run away.





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff I wrote because Boop told me her favorite ship is Tuckington! I thought, shit man, I don't write nearly enough of them. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be quite so angsty, but I'm happy with how this turned out. Enjoy!!!

Wash woke up slowly. The first thing he registered was the soft beeping of machinery around him, easily recognizable as hospital equipment. Next, he became aware of the cold. He scrunched his face up in distaste. He _hated_ hospitals. He hated the cold, he hated doctors, and he hated being connected to so many machines.

Surprisingly, a hand touched his face. It smoothed the wrinkles between his brows. Wash flinched without meaning to.

“Sorry, dude.”

Wash jumped again, fighting to open his eyes. They felt glued shut and wouldn’t open all the way, especially when they registered it was bright in the room. Who the hell was talking to him?

“Whoa, calm down!”

Wash recoiled and thrashed a little bit, alerting him to the fact that he was injured, possibly badly. His chest hurt, and his left arm and left leg hurt, too. Someone was trying to hold him down and no, no, please no. He needed to figure out where he was and how to escape, like, _now_. Preferably before he got tied down to the bed. The person put a hand in his hair, sinking their fingers into the strands. Wash froze for a split second, wondering if they were going to pull before he registered that it was getting close to his implants. He threw his head back away from the offending hand with a snarl and finally, _finally_ wrenched his eyes open. He sat up and looked around frantically for a minute, registering only one other person in the room; the guy who must have touched him was holding his hands up as if in surrender. His eyes landed on the door just in time to see another person run in, wearing white and purple armor.

“Hello Wash!” She chirped at him. “Why don’t you settle on down? I’ll get you reconnected to everything.” Wash eyed her warily and didn’t move. He didn’t recognize her. How did she know his name?

“Yeah,” the guy still holding his hands up said, “he’s not recognizing us. He has no clue what’s going on.”

The woman in armor closed the door behind her and walked forward to sit at the foot of his bed. “What happened?”

“Uh, he woke up and started freaking out? Like, he got this scrunched up face, so I went to smooth it out and he jerked back and started thrashing around! I tried to talk to him but it was like he wasn’t listening, and he kept thrashing away from everything I did!”

The woman frowned and turned to Wash. “Do you recognize me?”

Wash narrowed his eyes at her. She was familiar. The guy was familiar, too, but he couldn’t place them.

She smiled at him gently. “Do you remember your name?”

Wash nodded slowly. “I’m Agent Washington. My friends call me Wash.” The guy next to him slumped in what must have been...relief?

The woman nodded, still smiling. “That’s right. Do you know where you are?”

Wash shook his head.

“That’s alright!” She said, “I’ll fill you in on what I can, and we’ll see if that jogs your memory a little bit. You are on the planet Chorus, in the capital city, Armonia.”

“That sounds...that sounds familiar,” he said.

“Good!” She smiled at him, “Do you remember him?” She pointed at the guy next to him.

Wash turned to look at the guy, _really_ look at the guy, for the first time since he woke up. Short, dark skin, longish dreads. He looked familiar, in the same way the woman was familiar. The guy grinned and winked at him. “Like what you see, Wash?”

There. Wash clung to the memory that sentence sparked, and there it was. “Tucker,” he said, “you’re Tucker.” He turned to the woman. “You’re...you’re Dr. Grey?”

Both of them smiled at him. “That’s right!” Dr. Grey said. “I thought he might get your brain back up to speed. The rest will come back to you in a bit, don’t worry. Not the first time this has happened!” She reassured him. “Now, how about you let me reconnect you and settle you back in?”

Wash nodded and lowered himself slowly back onto the bed. He winced. He _hurt_ , especially after moving around so quickly. Dr. Grey hooked him back up to everything and peeled the bandages back to check them.

She tsked. “It looks like you opened the stitches on your arm.”

He blushed and looked down. “Sorry,” he said.

She patted his arm. “It’s alright. Let me fix you back up.”

It amazingly didn’t take her long to fix everything, Wash noted. He was back in bandages and under the thin blankets in short order.

Dr. Grey patted his shoulder again when she was finished. “Alright, Wash. I’m going to leave you with Tucker, if that’s okay?” Wash nodded. “Alrighty then!” She turned to Tucker. “Let me know if he needs anything!”

Tucker nodded and pulled a plastic chair closer to Wash’s bed and sat down. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.” It was quiet for a moment after she left. Tucker finally leaned forward and broke the silence. “How’re you feeling, dude?”

Wash frowned. “Honestly? Everything hurts right now.”

Tucker winced. “Yeah, I bet. How’s, uh. How are you. Y’know.” Tucker trailed off and tapped his own head.

Wash sighed. “I’m uh. I’m just a little shaken. I thought I was in the hospital after...after Epsilon.”

Tucker frowned and leaned closer. “Shit, dude. That’s terrifying.” Wash nodded stiffly. “Do you...remember more stuff now? Usually it comes back to you much quicker.”

“Yeah,” Wash said, “I think I have everything now. We’re on Chorus. We’re fighting Charon. You guys picked me up in the snow back on Sidewinder. Carolina’s with us now.”

Tucker grinned. “Shit dude, I’m so glad. You really had me worried for a while there. It was scary not having you recognize me. Usually you see me and it all comes back to you.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t really look at you,” Wash admitted, “I couldn’t open my eyes for a while and then when I opened them I was looking for an escape route.”

“Oh,” Tucker leaned back with a sigh, “that makes sense, I guess. Next time I’ll try to get your attention better? Oh, I know, I’ll stand in front of the door.”

“Yeah, that might work,” Wash said.

Tucker sighed again, more heavily this time. “Fuck man. I’ve been so worried about you. I’m so glad to see you awake.”

“What happened?” Wash asked, “I’m a little fuzzy. There was a sniper or something. I think I remember, uh. Caboose? Yeah. I remember trying to calm down Caboose. I think he was crying.”

Tucker laughed a little, even if his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, Caboose and I sobbed in a corner together while you were in surgery. You freaked everyone out, man.”

Wash shook his head. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

“You got shot,” Tucker deadpanned. “There was a sniper off to the side, and you ran out into fire to get to better cover. You, uh,” Tucker laughed wetly and covered his face, “You managed to get shot by everyone in the process.”

Wash winced. The details were coming back, now, slowly and fuzzily.

“And then someone kept shooting when you dove behind a car and, uh. The car fucking exploded next to you, like Jesus Christ how are you so unlucky? It gave our guys the chance to drag you to safety, though. We, uh. We lost the warehouse to the space pirates. But no casualties.”

Wash reached out and pulled Tucker’s hand from his face when he realized Tucker was crying. “Hey, Tucker, hey. I’m—I’m okay, right? Dr. Grey would have told me if I wasn’t okay.” He pulled Tucker closer with his arm. “C’mere.”

Tucker buried his face in Wash’s shoulder. Wash did his best to wrap his arms around him. “I thought you were gonna die,” Tucker whispered into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Wash whispered back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t die. I’m here, I’m okay.” He held Tucker until his arms got too tired and he had to let them flop back onto the bed.

“Shit, sorry,” Tucker leaned back and wiped his eyes, “you should be resting your arms, you got shot like everywhere.”

“It’s fine.” Wash frowned. “You were warm.”

Tucker laughed softly. “Want me to get you another blanket? I know you hate how cold it is in here.”

Wash shook his head. “Come back?” He reached for Tucker with his good arm.

Tucker glanced at the door. “Dr. Grey is gonna kill me.” He glanced back at Wash. “Fuck it.”

Wash laughed as Tucker kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with him, on his right side. He hummed. “Thank you.”

Tucker wrapped an arm carefully around him. “You’re welcome, dude. Do you think you can go back to sleep like this?”

Wash hummed again. “Probably.”

Tucker huffed and reached up to brush a hand through his hair. “How about now?”

Wash made a sound somewhere between a hum and a whimper. “Mm. Yeah.” His eyes drooped.

Tucker kissed his temple. “Sleep well, dude. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Wash smiled a little dopily. “Mmkay.”

Tucker laughed a little. “Oh my god you’re adorable.”

Wash pouted and cracked an eye open. Tucker was grinning at him. “Am not. ’M tired,” he complained.

Tucker beamed at him. “Yeah, I know dude. Go to sleep. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Wash closed his eyes and shifted a little closer. “G’night.”

“It’s like 2 in the afternoon, but. Yeah. Good night, dude.”

It was entirely worth it when Dr. Grey came in a few hours later caught them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com


End file.
